Electricity Manipulation
The ability to manipulate, generate, and absorb electric fields. Also Known As *Electrokinesis *Electromancy *Thunder Manipulation *Lightning Control *Lightning Generation/Redirection *Lighnting Bending Capabilities Users are able to alter the movement of electrons, allowing them almost any electricity based power. Simple powers would include the ability to generate energy, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex powers may include manipulating energy in a person, starting fires, directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance. Firing sparks turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs, may also occur. Some users might be able to use electricity in water acting like a eel. Limitations *This power may be tied to emotion, causing accidental discharge. *This power may not come with a resistance to electric current, making use of the power difficult, or painful. *Water may cause users to short circuit. *Control may be limited only to the path of least resistance. *Users may have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. *User's power may become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. Associations *Some Firebenders can generate lightning and/or redirect it. *Users with enough exposure to this power may be able to posses the ability of Electrical Mimicry. *May be associated with other powers from Elemental Manipulation. *Gain Enhanced Speed by moving at lightning speed. *Some users could develop Technology Manipulation since they can power electrical objects. *Electrical fields may lead to manipulating electromagnetism. *Use electricity to paralyze organic subjects. *Control electric particles to create particle beam weapon attacks. Applications *Shoot bolts of lightning (sometimes from any part of the body). *Create ionic storms. *Wallcrawling by using static cling. *Create electric bombs. *Power electronic devices. *Draw power from electrical devices or thunderstorms. *Ride electrical currents. *Create shields of lightning. *Charge objects with electricity, heating them and/or turning them static. *High level users can manipulate humans movements by redirecting the electric signals between the brain and nerves. *Draw in power from lightning storms to increase one's electric abilities. *Pass their electric power through water like an electric eel. *Heal people throughout electricity. *Drain people's neuro-electrical energy. *High level users can generate a tether of electricity to pull themselves toward buildings. *High Level users can also use the Lightning Tether to pull people toward them. *Shoot concentrated balls of electric energy Known Users Comic Book * Electro (Marvel) * Aftershock (Marvel) * Storm (Marvel) * Surge (Marvel) * Nahrees (Marvel) * AC-DC (Marvel) * Electric Eve (Marvel) * Dr. Doom/Victor Von Doom (Marvel) * Thor (Marvel) * Zeus (Marvel) * Berzerker/Berserker (Marvel) * Static / Virgil Hawkins (DC Comics) * Black Lightning (DC Comics) * Livewire (DC Comics) * Captain Marvel (DC Comics) * Mary Marvel (DC Comics) * Captain Marvel Jr. (DC Comics) Television Series * Elle Bishop (Heroes) * Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) * Sylar (Heroes) * Electricals (Mutant X) * Leo Wyatt (Charmed) * The Source (Charmed) * Archangel Raphael (Supernatural) * Tanner Van Parrys (Dream Team) * The Master (Doctor Who: End of Time) * Darren Oswald (The X-Files) * Thunderbird (Lost Tapes) * Rikki Chadwick (H20-Just Add Water) * Jay (Ninjago) * Nanomech (Ben 10) * Brainstorm (Ben 10) * Megawatt (Ben 10) * Chromastone (Ben 10) * AmpFibian (Ben 10) * Buzzshock (Ben 10) * Piper Halliwell (Charmed) * Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) * Paige Matthews (Charmed) * X.A.N.A. (Code Lyoko) * Aqualad(Young Justice) Film * Lightning (Big Trouble in Little China) * Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus (Star Wars) * Sith Lords (Star Wars) * Yoda (Star Wars) * Makuta (Bionicle) * Toa of Lightning (Bionicle) * Toa, Matoran, and Turaga of Lightning (Bionicle) * The Computer Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) * Lightning Monster (Lightning Strikes) * John Smith/Number Four (I am Number Four) * 10000 Volt Ghost (Scooby Doo) * Jeremy aka Powder (Powder) * Tejas Rastogi (Alag) * Mr. Electric (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) Animation (Western) * Sparky a.k.a. Experiment 221 (Lilo and Stitch) * Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H) (''using Quintessence, the fifth element)'' * Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) (using Quintessence, the fifth element) * Phobos (W.I.T.C.H) * Elyon Brown (W.I.T.C.H) * Brainstorm (Ben 10 Alien Force, Ultimate Alien) * Benvicktor (Ben 10) * Dr. Viktor (Ben 10, Ben 10 UA) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * AmpFibian (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Buzzshock (Ben 10) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Galvatron (Transformers Cybertron) * Bumblebee (Transformers Animated) * Wasp (Transformers Animated) * Jolt (Transformers Franchise) * Techna (Winx Club) * X.A.N.A. (Code: LYOKO) * Aqualad(Young Justice) * Video Games * Electric Type Pokémon (Pokémon ''series) * Cole MacGrath/Kessler (''Infamous) * Gemini/Gemini Spark (Megaman Franchise) * Crown/Crown Thunder (Megaman Franchise) * Elecman (Megaman Franchise) * Sparkman (Megaman Franchise) * Thunderman (Megaman Franchise) * Blanka (Street Fighter) * Electric mobiles (Gunbound) * Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Donald (Kingdom Hearts) * Pulseman (Pulseman) * Tentomon (Digimon) * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Jack Ryan (Bioshock) * Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) * Galen Marek A.K.A Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) * Zeus (God of War) * Trish ˙''(Devil May Cry series)´'' * Raiden (Metal Gear Solid 4) * El Jefe (Sly Cooper) * Heroine/Yuka (Shin Megami Tensei) * Cielo (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) * Roland (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) * Zhael (Bomberman 64 The Second Attack) * Iku Nagae (Touhou) * Luigi(Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) * Kratos (God of War) via Zeus' Fury,Poseidon's Rage, and Cronos' Rage * Rain (Mortal Kombat) * Nightwolf(Mortal Kombat) Anime/Manga * Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Enel (One Piece) * Lightning Release users (Naruto) * Jin Kariya (Bleach) * Ginji Amano (Get Backers!) * Zatch Bell (Zatch Bell!) * Zeno Bell (Zatch Bell!) * Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Majutsu no Index & To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) * Lambo (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) * Hei (Darker than Black) * Nick Hillman (Darker than Black) * Nue (Air Gear) * Black Burn (Air Gear) * The Thunder (Card Captor Sakura) * Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) * Makarov (Fairy Tail) * Killua Zaoldyeck (Hunter x Hunter) * Hei (Darker than Black) * Cure White(Futari wa Pretty cure,Pretty Cure Max Heart) * Misaka Mikoto clones (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Kishime (Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest) Literature * Thalia Grace (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) * Jason Grace (Heroes of Olympus) * Kate Denali (Twilight) * Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth series) * Wizards and Sorseresses with Addictive magic (Sword of Truth series) * Cybomec (Stationery Voyagers, by way of being a Librion) Mythology * Zeus (Greek Mythology) * Thor (Norse Mythology) Webcomics * Lightning mane (Mane-online) * Ross Hayes (Head Spys) * Matt Omega (Head Spys) Webshows * Nostalgia Critic (Channel Awesome) (only in the Two-Year Anniversary special'' Kickassia'') * Dr. Insano (Channel Awesome) (only in the Two-Year Anniversary special'' Kickassia'') * Angry Joe (Channel Awesome) * Witch Warrior (Channel Awesome) (Suburban Knights) * Malachite (Channel Awesome) (Suburban Knights) Gallery File:Pikachuanime.jpg|As Eletric Pokemon, Pikachu is able to attack foes with his eletric change. File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg|The Queen of Lighting File:The_master_eletric_manlip.jpg|The Master with this ability Elle teaching Sylar.jpg|Elle (Heroes) teaching Sylar (Heroes) Static.jpg|Static in action File:Virus_Elektrokinesis1.jpg|The Computer Virus (Scooby Doo) File:Virus_Elektrokinesis.jpg|The Computer Virus (Scooby Doo) Electro Rage.png|Electro (Spectacular Spiderman) fully unleashes his electrokenetic powers in pure rage. Cole McGrath.png|Being granted powers from the Ray-Sphere explosion, Cole McGrath (InFamous) can generate powerful bolts of electricity from his body. 1077226-surge2.jpg|Surge (Marvel) Brainstorm Eletric.jpg Buzzshock.jpg Goro Goro no Mi.png|With the Devil's Fruit ability of the Goro Goro no Mi, Enel (One Piece) can generate electrical charges up to 200,000,000 volts. Stormsalvador.jpg|Miss Munroe (Marvel) keeps in touch with the atmosphere. 326562217-631026.jpg|The king of the gods of Olympus, Zeus(Greek Mythology) can create powerful bolts of electricity and use it to strike down those who defy the gods. File:Electricity.png|Tahnok-Kal preparing to unleash an electrical blast. Iroh electirc.png|Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) demonstrating Lightning Generation. Lightning.jpg|A average lightning storm. Zeus' Fury.jpg|Kratos (God of War) weilding Zeus' lightning bolt. Poseidon's Rage.jpg|Kratos (God of War) unleashing Poseidon's Rage. Killua.jpg|Killua Zoldyck(hunter x hunter) demonstrating his nen. Killua developed several electricity based nen techniques. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power